


[Podfic] Hasty-Footed Time

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Desire Increase by Fyre [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, Playing Footsie, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Slow Build, because intimacy is its own reward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Fyre's summary:After the Apocalypse-that-wasn't, Aziraphale and Crowley are trying new things.Wherein an angel and a demon play footsie.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Desire Increase by Fyre [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916629
Kudos: 3
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Hasty-Footed Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hasty-Footed Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494295) by [Fyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyre/pseuds/Fyre). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Hasty-Footed-Time-by-Fyre-ek80lg)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nlwvh0f5dci2uul/GO_DI_05_Hasty-Footed_Time.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[Barefoot](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Chad_Crouch/Drifter/Barefoot) by Chad Crouch  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
